It is a challenge today for most biomedical scientists to manage, analyze and share with the research community large genomic datasets, especially those that contain PHI that must be managed in a secure and compliant fashion. The University of Chicago?s Center for Data Intensive Science develops methods, software tools and services that use cloud computing platforms to: i) manage large datasets; ii) integrate different types of data, including genomic, transcriptomic, and electronic medical records; and iii) build user friendly databases for the dissemination of research findings to the research community. CDIS develops and operates the Bionimbus Protected Data Cloud (PDC) that provides a secure compliant environment for managing, analyzing and sharing genomic and clinical that will be used by the core. The ACCOuNT TCC will generate genomics, transcriptomic and clinical data on African America cardiovascular patients that will require extensive curation and quality control to yield usable datasets. Given that many of these data will be collected across multiple institutions, data quality analysis and harmonization efforts are need to create datasets that can be integrated for analysis and that use the same shared clinical phenotypes. This core will provide the needed computation infrastructure, data security pipelines and genetic statistical expertise to accomplish our goals. The aims of this core are to: 1) Create common clinical data elements and phenotypes for projects; register participants, provide honest broker service, and coordinate sample collection, quality control of samples, and sequencing from all ACCOuNT sites, 2) Collect and integrate clinical data and molecular data of participants for all TCC activities; provide quality control, genomic and transcriptome analysis, and storage in an environment designed for the secure and compliant processing of controlled access data; and, 3) Design and implement a African American portal and database of genomic and transcriptomic findings to support ongoing research within African American precision medicine. By utilizing the Bionimbus Protected Data Cloud, we will be able to compile, harmonize and analyze large datasets in a secure manner, with particular care toward the sensitive nature of genomics information in minority populations. This core will also create a African American genomics database to house the genomic and transcriptomic data that will become an engine for future work in African American genomics.